Time Tells All - A Finchel One Shot
by queenbee15
Summary: Rachel and Finn truly had their eyes set on one another since day one but as daydreams start to become reality, will it be as they hoped?


**Hey guys! I just randomly decided to write a Finchel one shot so here ya go! All grammatical errors are mine and as always I do not own anything. **

**Enjoy! Reviews are greatly appreciated!**

Rachel was sixteen when she met the man of her dreams, Finn Hudson. Of course she knew who he was ever since they started high school, but this was the first time they had any interaction together and it was magical. Her stepbrother, Noah Puckerman, had just started hanging out with Finn after he decided to try out for football that summer and ever since the season began they've been inseparable. After a game, Finn decided to stay over at Noah's so they could stay up and play video games all night as a reward for winning the game that night. That's when Rachel finally got to have some kind of interaction with the tall, dorky, football player.

"Uh, Rach, this is Finn Hudson we play football together", Noah scratched the back of his head, "We're going upstairs to play video games so don't bother us ok? And just tell mom we already ate dinner", he started walking up the stairs thinking Finn was following. But Finn was smiling at Rachel.

"Hi Rachel", he gave her that half smile she noticed he always did, it made her want to melt.

"Hi Finn, you played really good tonight", she smiled softly, looking up at the tall sixteen year old who was in a McKinley Titans football shirt and athletic shorts.

He smiled again and looked down at the ground, he had never really been good at talking to girls, especially ones as pretty as Rachel, "Thanks Rach, it's nice to see how enthusiastic you are in the stands, really pumps me up", his face turning a little red realizing he just told her he noticed her out of everyone in the stands tonight, but it was true.

"I have a lot of school spirit, probably because I'm a part of some many different clubs at school", she laughed a little, "Thanks for noticing, I can tell-"

"Aye! Finn! Get your ass up here!", Noah called from upstairs in his room.

"I guess I should go up there", he laughed a little, "It was nice getting to meet you Rachel, maybe we can talk more sometime, I like talking to you", he gave her the half smile and walked upstairs and Rachel melted into a puddle.

Weeks pass before Rachel and Finn can't hold their attraction for each other away any longer. One night as Rachel gets out of the shower, Finn accidentally walks in to see a completely naked Rachel in the bathroom. Her eyes widened, "Finn!", she quickly reached for a towel. Finn was standing in the same position, just staring at her body.

"I-I-I'm sorry Rach, the door wasn't locked I didn't know...I'll just go now", he quickly walked back into Puck's room, his mind still on Rachel's body as he started playing Xbox with Puck again. He'd never seen a girl naked before, and this definitely made his feelings even stronger for Rachel. A couple of hours later, Finn knocked on Rachel's bedroom door. She sat up, "Come in?", thinking it could be her mom or her step dad. Finn walked in, his hands in his pockets looking a little shy, "Hey Rach."

"Finn? What are you doing in here? It's almost midnight", Rachel was still up of course watching youtube videos of Barbra Streisand singing.

"I just wanted to tell you that your body looked great", he said it quickly.

Rachel blushed, "O-Oh, um, thanks Finn..can we just forget that happened?", she was very insecure with her body since she didn't have the boobs or figure like most of the Cheerios did.

"No, I don't want to forget it Rachel, you're so beautiful..you just..", he started getting nervous, trying to get all the words out that he wanted to say. "I don't think you realize just how beautiful you are Rachel, your smile, your voice, that body...it's all I think about."

She sat there in complete shock. Of course she had had a mad crush on Finn since they started high school, but she never thought Finn would actually feel the same way, "Finn..I-I don't know what to say."

Finn knew this was the moment he had to become a man, "Then don't say anything", he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers softly. Rachel's eyes widened and then closed, reciprocating the kiss. He kissed even better than she ever imagined he would. Once they pulled away, she looked at Finn.

"W-wow", it was all she could say, it was her first kiss and she had no idea it would be like that.

It was Finn's first kiss too, ignoring the time a girl forcibly shoved her tongue into his mouth while playing spin the bottle in 8th grade. "I've been planning that kiss since we met", he sat on the edge of her bed, looking at her. "I really want us to be something Rachel."

She looked down, "Finn, you know that can't happen, my brother would kill you", she took his hand softly, "and you know how protective he is over me, plus you know how strict my parents are."

"Then let's not tell anyone, let's keep this to ourselves, whenever I stay the night I'll come into your room like this and we can do whatever, I just want for you to be my girl Rach", he smiled softly, knowing she felt the same.

She hated the fact that she would be hiding something from her brother and parents, but she really cared about Finn, "Okay, let's do this", she nodded and leaned over to peck his lips.

Months went by and they were still secretly hiding their relationship, but it was getting harder. Rachel wanted so badly to slap Quinn Fabray across the face every time she started flirting with her boyfriend. Finn could notice Rachel's jealousy and pulled her aside into the locker room.

"Babe, you can't just talk to Quinn like that, she's going to start getting suspicious", Finn looked at his petite brunette girlfriend.

"I'm so tired of hiding this, and I'm so tired of Quinn touching you and stuff...I just want everyone to know you're mine", she looked down and he grabbed her chin, lifting it up.

"Rach, I promise you, the second we graduate high school, I am screaming it to the world", he smiled that half smile she adored so much. "And Puck and your parents can do nothing about it, because you'll be on your way to New York City to be a star and I'll be going to school to be a teacher at...well, I don't know", he started to think more about their future.

"You can apply to schools in New York, Finn, I'm not leaving without you", she smiled and he gave her a smile back.

"You know I love you right?", he hugged her gently.

"Yeah, but I love you more", she tightened the hug.

As they kept meeting in her room at midnight after Puck had fallen asleep, their time alone in her room turned into more than just kissing.

"Are you sure about this? I don't want to pressure you in any way Rach", he looked at her for assurance as he began applying the protection.

"I've never been so sure in my life Finn", she smiled, "I love you so much", she leaned up to kiss his lips before he entered her, finally closing the gap between them.

Afterwards, he held her close and kissed the crook of her neck, "I love you Rachel Barbra Berry, and I'll do anything to make sure I go to New York with you", he held her tighter like he could lose her at any second.

"I love you too...can we do it again?", Rachel looked at him as he laughed and rolled on top of her once again.

A month passed when Rachel started noticing weird changes in her body, everything she smelled made her want to vomit and her breasts were extremely sensitive. She googled her symptoms after a couple of days and burst into tears once she saw the results. This couldn't be happening to her. She had dreams and a life she had barely lived yet! There was no way a little baby was growing inside her sixteen, almost seventeen year old body. After taking 5 tests that she bought at the drug store, she called Finn to come over.

"Everything ok Rach? I can't stay in here long, Puck is gonna notice I'm gone any minute now", he closed the door and saw her laying her bed with tear stained eyes.

She didn't say a word as she handed him a pregnancy test that had a positive sign printed on it.

"...What?", his eyes widened, "No no no! We can't keep it, you have to do something!"

"Abortion is out of the question Finn, I can't do that to something we created", she sniffled, she had no more tears left in her body.

"Shit shit your brother is going to fucking kill me! Oh my god", he paced her room until he started crying, "I can't be a father Rachel! We're in high school!"

"Do you really think I'm ready to be a mother?! This isn't all about you Finn! I'm the one carrying the baby ok?!"

"Oh, so this doesn't effect me? Is that what you're saying? Rach, we have dreams and those dreams do not include a baby, we need to give this baby a stable family and home..that's not us", he sat down next to her, trying to be calm.

She nodded, even though it hurt, she knew he was right, "You're right, we're in high school, we can't raise this child...adoption is the best option for us", she looked down at her flat stomach.

Months later, Rachel was in her bed looking at her bigger stomach, Finn rubbed her belly, "We have to tell them today Rachel..", he looked at her. "We can't keep hiding this, they're going to find out sooner or later."

"Maybe we can do this Finn, so far with the ultrasounds and seeing our little girl...I don't know it's changed something in me..", she looked at him.

"We already decided we were giving her to the Riley family, we can't turn back now", he sat up, "It's now or never Rachel, let's go tell them."

She sighed and got up from her bed, she was scared to death at what their reaction would be.

It was getting closer to the due date, Puck still wasn't talking to Finn or Rachel and her mom was the only one being semi supportive. Ever since they told her family, their family dinners had been quieter and they spent less time together. Her step dad had threatened to throw her out, but Shelby, Rachel's mom, had intervened. She was sitting in her bed, reading a Parenting magazine that she hid under her bed when Finn came over. She knew he didn't like her reading about being a parent when they were giving her up in just a couple of days. It's not what she wanted at all, but she knew it was the best option for their little girl. She sighed, sitting up and pushing off the bed to go to the bathroom when she felt something run down her leg, "Mom! My water broke!"

After hours of going through labor, she finally was holding their little girl, the little girl they'd be giving away any minute now. Finn looked at their daughter and smiled, Rachel could see that he really wanted to keep her. "She's so beautiful, isn't she?", Rachel smiled as Finn held her.

"Well of course, she looks just like you", Finn kissed her forehead, "She's absolutely perfect, because she's ours...well, not ours anymore but."

"I know what you mean", she looked down, but quickly looked up once the Riley family walked in.

"What's her name?", the woman took the baby from Finn and held her.

"It's Ava", Rachel smiled, it was her mother's middle name and a name she always adored.

"Oh, that's uh okay I guess", the woman gave a fake smile as she rocked little Ava. Finn just stood there, he was having second thoughts, but he knew he had to do this. After signing the papers, Ava left with her new family crying into her new mom's arms as Rachel cried into Finn's.

Months passed and things didn't get any better for the couple. Rachel had barely left her room or spoken to anyone, the depression of losing her child was hitting her hard. Finn tried to make things better, but every time he tried she would just yell at him and tell him it was all his fault. They fought non-stop, and before they knew it they broke up when Finn said he'd had enough.

"I'm done! I can't do this anymore! Go to New York and live your life OK? I'm staying in Lima", he yelled at her.

"Fine! I don't need you anyways! I'll go to New York, become a star without you!", she opened the door of his car and slammed it. "Goodbye Finn, have a nice fucking life."

They had only just graduated high school when Rachel spouted out those last words to Finn. She had no clue those would be the last words she said to him for 10 years.

Ten years later Rachel was on Broadway as she had always planned. She worked hard in school and never gave up, which definitely paid off when she won her first Tony. Sometimes she wondered if Finn ever saw her on TV, or even came to one of her shows. She shouldn't care, but she did. All these years without contact with Finn had made her a introverted homebody. No man ever amounted to Finn so she didn't date very much. The only people she would hang out with was her castmates and her best friends Kurt and Blaine, who were a gay married couple that lived on the same floor as her. Of course she checked his Facebook every now and then and would see he was in a relationship with a different girl every week almost and she always felt like he never let go of her because every girl was a short brunette with brown eyes.

Finn wasn't doing as well as Rachel was. He had a beard now and was still working at his stepfather's tire shop as co-owner. He had a teaching degree from the University of Lima, but he hadn't been able to find a permanent job. He went through girls quickly, once the desire of sex went out he would quickly toss them aside and go on to the next girl he would meet at Puck's bar. Puck started speaking to him again after Rachel left, and as tough and douchey as Puck usually was, he was a great support system for him when he was going through the break up. He would ask Puck about Rachel every now and then, only hearing about all her success up in New York. He was happy for her, but knew he should have been there with her to cheer her on and support her like he promised. He had seen her on TV at the Tony's not too long ago and he couldn't believe it. She looked like the same Rachel except older and sexier it seemed, she didn't wear animal sweaters or anything too modest, instead she was wearing a long red gown with a plunging neckline that definitely made her small boobs more visible. He knew he would never get Rachel back, but he just couldn't let her go.

Not too much later, Rachel got a call from someone saying they needed to have a meeting with her in Lima. She was a little apprehensive at first since she hadn't been back to Lima in almost 8 years, but took the flight as soon as possible to her hometown. Once she caught up a little with her family and avoided Puck talking to her about Finn, she made her way to the coffee shop that she was suppose to be meeting the agent at. She walked over to the table she was suppose to sit at and saw a girl in her teens sitting there. "Excuse me, I'm meeting a very important person here, could you move?"

"I am important..I'm your daughter", the little 14 year old brunette looked up at Rachel.

Rachel sat frozen in her chair when Finn walked in, "Rachel what are you doing here", Finn was shocked and looked at the girl sitting in the chair.

Ava looked at him, "Are you Finn Hudson?"

"Yes? And you are?", he was so confused on what was happening.

"Ava...Ava Riley", she looked up at him softly and then Finn started making the same expression as Rachel, he then shook it off and quickly picked her up.

"Oh my god...how did you find us?", he was in complete shock as she sat next Rachel completely forgetting they hadn't seen each other in 10 years.

"My mom er or um my adopted mother...she passed away and well, my adopted father he moved away and left me with my aunt and uncle and they told me about the adoption", she looked at her parents that looked so much like her.

"Oh my god sweetie, it's really you", tears fell down Rachel's face as she got up and hugged Ava. "We didn't want to give you up, but we were so young and we didn't know how to raise a baby, but I would have given anything to take that back."

"I know, I understand, I um..I wanted to get to know you guys, do I have any siblings?", Ava looked at them, not knowing that they were not together.

"We're not together sweetie, we broke up a long time ago", Finn looked at Rachel softly and then down at the ground.

"O-oh", Ava looked down like her father, "Why? Do you not love each other?"

"We just grew apart, losing you was really painful for us", Rachel held her daughter's hand, she couldn't believe that this was actually happening, "why don't you come back to New York with me? I can show you the city and you can stay with me for awhile?"

"With Fin- daddy too?", Finn smiled when he called her daddy.

"Of course", he smiled and looked at Rachel who couldn't help but smile as well.

Rachel and Finn took her to all the touristy places in New York, and acted as though nothing had changed, but they knew eventually they'd have to talk about it, but for the sake of their daughter they kept their problems hidden. Once Ava had fallen asleep in Rachel's guest bedroom that night, Finn crawled into bed with Rachel. She raised an eyebrow, "What are you doing?"

"We made a gorgeous kid didn't we? I mean she's funny like me and she has your love for music, we're going to have to keep her away from all the boys", he smiled, playing house with her.

"She's absolutely perfect, seems like you've had an interesting ten years", she shifted the gears of the conversation.

"Yeah, I'm a lima loser with a fantastic beard", he smiled, but she could tell he wasn't happy about it.

"Don't forget the multiple Rachel Berry look a likes you go through a day", she raised an eyebrow.

"I never got over you ok?", he sat up and pressed his lips to hers on her bed like he did many years ago when they shared their first kiss. "I promised you this life together in New York and I blew it when I broke up with you."

"I haven't gotten over you either, I always hoped you were watching me at the Tony's or you would show up to one of my shows"

"I watched every Tony award show you attended and cheered your name from my TV, and I get your little inside joke we had that you always put in your speech", he smiled. "You were always on my mind, you never left, I love you Rachel."

"Yeah, but I love you more", Rachel smiled and kissed him again, the kiss intensifying and resulting in them panting without their clothes all over the floor.

The next few days they spent like they were a family. They went out to eat together, went to movies, and went to Rachel's shows, bringing her flowers backstage every night. They couldn't be happier and they didn't want to let go of their little girl, they decided that they would ask her aunt and uncle if they could have custody over Ava. After months of long talks and papers being signed, Ava became Ava Hudson and they celebrated with a movie and dinner at Rachel's favorite restaurant that just so happened to have a drawing of her on the wall. Finn gave Ava a look and Ava nodded.

"Ava Hudson just sounds so good doesn't it?", Finn took a bite of his food and looked at Rachel.

"It sounds perfect", she smiled and looked at Ava.

"But you know what would sound even more perfect?", he got up and knelled on the ground, opening up a nice diamond ring. "If you were Mrs. Rachel Hudson."

Tears streamed down Rachel's face and slid the ring on her finger, "I would want nothing more."


End file.
